A Pirates Life For Me
by CutePuertorican
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. You'll get the couples inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do however own Portugal, Brazil, and Puerto Rico. I don't think Portugal is part of the Hetalia team and if he is then he belongs to them. The couples are Spain/Fem!Romano, Germany/Brazil, Portugal/Fem!Italy, and Japan/Puerto Rico. Other side pairings are USUK, PruCan, France/Everyone, Russia/China and Greece/Turkey. **

**Chapter 1**

"Bastards! Let go of me!" Lovina Vargas yelled, trying to sound tougher than she was. She saw her friends being dragged off as well. Regina Cruz, also known as Rei, was over the shoulder of a tall, blonde man. Rei's cousin, Mariana Vega, was over the shoulder of a short Japanese man. Her sister, Feliciana, was being carried by someone who looked vaguely familiar. In an instant, something was placed over her mouth and she was knocked unconscious.

It had started as any other day. Lovina and Feliciana were going to the market to meet up with their friends. They saw the eccentric pair, looking at the fresh fruits and vegetables. Rei turned and smiled when she saw them. Mariana looked back as well and waved. The two could pass as twins the only difference was that Mariana had black hair. They walked up to the two and looked through the remaining food that was there.

"Uh oh Rei, bastard alert!" Lovina whispered to her friend who turned. A tan skinned man was walking towards them, his hair in a high ponytail. Rei forced a smile on her face and bowed her head as the man came up to her.

"My lovely Regina, you're a breathtaking sight, would you like to take a stroll around the town," He kissed her hand and she blushed. She was never good with affection from men, even if she hated them.

"Miguel, thank you but I was just on my way to the harbor, the ships are supposed to be coming in today," She slipped her hand out of his grip and started to walk forward with the others.

"I shall accompany you," He was persistent and she sighed.

"Very well," The brunette sighed before she took the arm he offered. She sent her friends a pleading look but they just shrugged before following slowly. When they reached the harbor, some of the ships had already started to come in. Lovina narrowed her eyes as one came in that was unfamiliar to her.

"Mariana, do you know what that one is?" She asked the ravenette who shrugged. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she screamed.

"Pirates!" Another random citizen yelled, nearly flattening Feliciana. Miguel faltered before leaving the girls by themselves.

"My hero," Rei monotoned as she crossed her arms. Suddenly, a pirate took each one of the girls, successful in knocking them unconscious.

**Now…**

Lovina rubbed her head as she remembered what had happened. She looked around wildly when she realized none of the others were around. She opened the door to the room she was in and walked up the stairs. She saw the girls along with their captors. Hers was missing but she could care less. She looked at Rei and blinked in surprise. The girl looked furious, Rei never looked mad, she was a kind, gentle person. She was glaring up at a boy that looked shockingly like her. Lovina moved closer in order to hear them.

"How could you! Both of you, you made me think you were dead!" She yelled at the boy and the blonde. The blonde's eyes softened and he tried to get closer but she pushed him away from her.

"I don't even want to talk to either of you!" She stomped off the deck and completely ignored Lovina.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked Feliciana who was cowering in because of her friend's outburst.

"The boy who captured me is Juan, Rei's brother and the other is her childhood friend Ludwig, apparently they just vanished one day but it turns out they just joined this crew," Mariana answered, glaring at the boys as well. Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps alerted everyone on the deck. A group of men came from the lower decks. Lovina had never seen them, meaning they weren't at the kidnapping. Four were blondes, one had silver hair, and two were brunettes.

"What's going on here?" The leader it seemed demanded. Lovina realized this was the man who snagged her.

"Why are we here!" Mariana demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"You're beautiful and we need women to do the work around here," The captain smiled grimly and the girls shivered.

"Stupid pirate bastard! Let us go, just take us back home," Lovina shrieked and he merely chuckled.

"Silly girl, you're aboard the Black Ghost now, there's no getting off," He stated before starting to walk away. She growled but was shocked when she saw Rei coming back on deck. Apparently, she had not gone far and had heard the entire exchange. The brunette picked up a sword and placed it against his back.

"Look, I've had a really bad day, I escaped one complete asshole when you captured me but met two more when I got on this stupid boat, and I'm not about to be some maid for a bunch of filthy pirates nor will I be some prize or eye candy, not just let us go before I really start to get angry!" She stated it deadly calm, making everyone look at her in shock.

"Look woman, no one insults my ship so why don't you put that down before you get hurt," He said and she glared hatefully at him.

"Look Antonio, I'm really pissed off right now so be a good little boy and let us off this damn ship," She said and he looked at her in shock.

"How do you know my name?" He questioned, taking a step closer to look at her.

"Yeah it's me douchebag, you're little sister, not only is my best friend on this ship but my two big bros as well," She said and everyone besides J.C. seemed shocked at this revelation.

"Regina, you've grown…" He said, not seeming to be able to grasp the situation. She scoffed but the sword fell slightly.

"Look, I'll forget this ever happened if you just let us go," She tried to reason but he shook his head.

"No, now that I know who you are, you're not leaving my sight," He said, a final tone in his voice before he walked to the helm.

"Now you play the caring brother card!" She shouted after him but a smile had worked itself on her lips. J.C. came up to her and said something no one else could hear. She nodded and he smiled down at her. When Ludwig tried to approach, she glared harshly at him and went back to her friends.

"So, you're still mad at him?" Mariana questioned and Rei shook her head.

"Nope but it's funny to see him stressing, I'm gonna milk this as long as I can," She winked before she smiled smugly.

"I like this new Rei," Lovina commented and the other girls laughed.

"Well we better make the best of this," Feliciana commented. And so started life on the Black Ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do however own Portugal, Brazil, and Puerto Rico. I don't think Portugal is part of the Hetalia team and if he is then he belongs to them. The couples are Spain/Fem!Romano, Germany/Brazil, Portugal/Fem!Italy, and Japan/Puerto Rico. Other side pairings are USUK, PruCan, France/Everyone, Russia/China and Greece/Turkey. Human Names if you needed:**

**N. Italy-Feliciana Vargas**

**Germany-Ludwig Beilschmidt **

**Japan-Kiku Honda**

**America-Alfred F. Jones**

**England-Arthur Kirkland**

**France-Francis Bonnefoy**

**China- Yao Wang **

**Russia- Ivan Braginski**

**Spain-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**S. Italy-Lovina Vargas**

**Prussia-Gilbert Beilschmidt **

**Turkey-Sadiq Annan**

**Greece-Heracles Karpusi**

**Canada-Matthew Williams **

**Portugal- Juan Carlos 'J.C.' Cruz**

**Puerto Rico-Mariana Vega**

**Brazil-Regina 'Rei' Cruz**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm not wearing this!" A feminine voice shrieked and a man frowned.

"But Lovi, why not?" He whined, looking down at the girl in front of him. She was dressed in a red, tight fitting corset with yellow lace down the middle and sleeves that went from her elbow to her wrists and flared at the end. The corset showed way too much cleavage, not that she had much anyway, yellow, leather pants that hugged her like a second skin, and black boots.

"The other girls are wearing theirs'," He pouted and she glared.

"I highly doubt that," She said through gritted teeth and he smirked. Antonio opened the door and the other girls piled in. True to his word, the other girls were wearing exactly the same thing. Feliciana didn't have a big chest but it still complimented them. Her top was green with red lace, her pants were red, and her boots were black. Mariana was around Lovina's size in the chest, in the middle. Her top was red with white lace, her pants were white, and her boots were black. Lovina felt self-conscious when she saw Rei. Rei had them beat when it came to chest size. Her top was yellow with red lace, her pants were red, and she had black boots. It seemed the girls were all thinking the same when they saw the bubbly brunette enter the room. Ludwig was by her side and she pretended to be annoyed. She winked at Lovina and she stifled a smile.

"Fine, I'll wear it," She looked up at Antonio but he wasn't paying attention. He was burning holes through Ludwig and Kiku's heads. They were openly staring at Rei' cleavage but if he noticed that wasn't what they were looking at. Ludwig reached out and grabbed something from around her neck. It was a chain with a cross dangling at the end.

"You kept it?" He whispered, running his finger over it. She blushed and snatched it from his grasp.

"I just never got around to taking it off," She said quickly and walked off. He followed after her, probably hoping to say some words.

"What was that?" Mariana asked Kiku, who looked at her.

"Mister Ludwig gives it to those who are special to him, he makes them himself, his brother, Antonio, and I have one," Kiku reached into his shirt and pulled it out. Antonio took his out as well and they showed it to the girls.

"So, he liked Rei?" Feliciana asked, still trying to come to grips with this.

"I don't think so," Kiku replied and the girls blinked in confusion.

"He still loves her," Antonio answered this time, leaving the room, Kiku following after him.

"Hey Antonio, we still need to know where we'll be staying," Lovina called after him but he either didn't hear or ignored her. She blew a strand of hair away in irritation.

"Mattie, look I told you not to mess with them but you just wouldn't listen," A male voice said followed by a slightly feminine one.

"You dared me to and now I have it stuck in my curl," They protested before they yelped. The silver-haired man from earlier and one of the blondes were coming around the corner. A crab was attached to stray curl from the blonde. It was obviously a boy but didn't sound like it at all. He was whimpering while the other man was just laughing.

"Gilbert, it's not funny, it really hurts!" He cried and the red-eyed man finally gave him pity. He used both hands for the task. He used one hand to try and take it off and the other to hold the curl in place.

"Geez Mattie, you got it stuck on there," He stuck his tongue out in concentration.

"Sorry," The boy apologized meekly. The man succeeded in getting it off and surprised the girls when he pecked the shorter man on the lips.

"All better?" He asked and the blonde just nodded, his face darker than a tomato.

"Aw Birdie, I didn't mean to get you all flustered," Gilbert teased and the blonde pushed him back.

"You know exactly how to ruin the mood," He glared and started to walk off.

"I know how to get it back," The taller man yelled, grabbing his waist before spinning him. He kissed the shorter man deeply and wrapped his arms firmly around his waist. Mattie responded quickly and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck. They broke apart and Mattie smiled fondly up at him before he pouted.

"That's cheating," He said and the albino chuckled.

"Not if you're willing," He rubbed his nose against the smaller man's. Mattie was about to reply when he noticed the others.

"Oh hello, Gilbert we're being rude," The blonde tugged the man towards them. They both had billowy white shirts and black boots. Gilbert had loose brown pants and Mattie had loose black pants.

"I'm Mattie and this is Gilbert, as you probably already know," The blonde blushed and pushed the glasses he had on up the bridge of his nose.

"I'm Feliciana, this is my sister Lovina and our friend Mariana, are other friend is above decks with Ludwig," The ginger smiled at them and Gilbert smirked.

"I heard Rei was on the ship, now my brother will never let her out of his sight," He shook his head with a chuckle and the girls looked at him in shock.

"Ludwig is your brother?" Mariana asked, blinking as she stared at him.

"Yeah, there's no resemblance, thank God," He laughed when there was footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Don't know Bert, Ludwig's definitely hotter than you," Rei smirked, putting her hands on her hips. The silver-haired man looked at her in shock before he opened his arms wide. She laughed before jumping into them.

"I haven't seen you in forever Häschen," He smiled and placed a small kiss on her forehead. She hit him in the chest and stuck her tongue out.

"I told you not to call me that," She groaned and he laughed.

"Sorry, oh Häschen, this is the love of my life, Matthew Williams, he's Canadian," The man whispered the last part and Mattie hit him in the back of the head.

"What's with you people abusing me, I'm way too awesome for that!" The man shouted, glaring at them both. The Canadian giggled but tried to put on a straight face.

"I'm sorry awesome Gilbert, my apologies," The blonde winked before he started towards the stairs. He was halfway up when an explosion shook the boat. He fell back and Gilbert caught him. Ludwig and Kiku ran down the steps.

"We're being attacked, get the others!" Kiku shouted before he ran back up the steps with Gilbert and Mattie. Ludwig ushered the girls into Antonio's room and searched for the key.

"It's not serious is it?" Rei asked, looking slightly worried.

"Well they're not better than us but better than most," Ludwig answered as he searched for the key. Another blast shook the ship and the girls nearly fell over. Ludwig seized the key and went to the door. He nodded at them before leaving and locking the door. Lovina looked back at the girls.

"Now what?" She asked, receiving only fearful looks from the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do however own Portugal, Brazil, and Puerto Rico. I don't think Portugal is part of the Hetalia team and if he is then he belongs to them. The couples are Spain/Fem!Romano, Germany/Brazil, Portugal/Fem!Italy, and Japan/Puerto Rico. Other side pairings are USUK, PruCan, France/Everyone, Russia/China and Greece/Turkey. Human Names if you needed:**

**N. Italy-Feliciana Vargas**

**Germany-Ludwig Beilschmidt **

**Japan-Kiku Honda**

**America-Alfred F. Jones**

**England-Arthur Kirkland**

**France-Francis Bonnefoy**

**China- Yao Wang **

**Russia- Ivan Braginski**

**Spain-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**S. Italy-Lovina Vargas**

**Prussia-Gilbert Beilschmidt **

**Turkey-Sadiq Annan**

**Greece-Heracles Karpusi**

**Canada-Matthew Williams **

**Portugal- Juan Carlos 'J.C.' Cruz**

**Puerto Rico-Mariana Vega**

**Brazil-Regina 'Rei' Cruz**

**Chapter 3**

"Are we gonna die?"Feliciana asked, gripping on tightly to her sisters' sleeve.

"No stupid, we'll be fine," The girl snapped before wincing when her sister started to cry.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm just worried is all," Lovina said and the ginger wiped her eyes. Something falling down the stairs made them all jump. A low groan was heard before something bumped against the door. Fiddling with lock, it clicked open. The girls waited with bated breath as it slowly creaked open. A blonde man stumbled inside; it was one of the crew they had seen when they had been brought aboard. Blood was starting to soak through his shirt. Rei was the first to react and grabbed him under his arms. She dragged him to the bed and laid him down. She cut his shirt and inspected the wound. He had a shallow gash on his side and it was already starting to clot. She ripped off a piece of his shirt and pressed it to the wound.

"Mariana, hold this in place, I'm gonna go get some water to clean it out," Rei told them, trying not to pay attention to her bloodstained hands.

"B-but, we have to stay here," Feliciana protested, taking a step forward.

"Ludwig never told us that and besides he could get an infection if not treated," The brunette argued before she swung the door open. In an instant, she was forced to the ground by a man they'd never seen. He straddled her as she put up a fight. She bit the arm he tried to force against her neck. He cried out and slapped her across the face. The girls looked on helplessly before Lovina tackled the man into the hall. He kicked her way from him and was about to do further damage when he jerked to a stop. Rei and Feliciana went to Lovina's side in an instant. The end of a sword was jutting out the man's stomach and blood poured out. Feliciana hid her face in Lovina's shoulder. Another blonde man was behind wounded one.

"That's what you get for almost killing Arthur," He growled in a deadly calm voice before taking out his sword in a swift motion. The man crumpled to the floor and the blonde spat on him. He noticed the girls and locked his blue-eyed gaze on them. He lifted his sword and pointed it at them.

"Are you one of them?" He demanded, coming closer. They faintly heard Mariana call out to someone but were too petrified to do much about it. Rei shook her head but he didn't seem to care. His eyes were strangely dull as if all the life had been drained out of him. He shook his head and growled. He was about to lunge when someone spoke.

"Alfred," A quiet, weak voice called. The blonde blinked and looked behind him. His eyes instantly lit up when he noticed the man before him. It was the same man that had been injured moments before. He was leaning against the doorframe and winced when the taller blonde engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that to me Arthur," The man whispered, hiding his face in the other man's shoulder. Arthur did likewise and hugged the other man back.

"Ok, I think I just pissed my pants," Feliciana murmured, gripping tightly on Lovina's sleeve. Alfred looked back at them sheepishly, his eyes definitely lighter than before.

"Sorry about that, I'm really protective over Iggy," He blushed and looked down. The other blonde looked up, green eyes narrowing slightly.

"I can take care of myself perfectly fine Alfred," Arthur snapped but the taller man wasn't listening.

"Yeah almost getting killed is being perfectly fine," He glared right back down at him.

"Stupid git," The Brit muttered, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Well, I'm Rei, this is Feliciana and Lovina, and that's Mariana," The brunette stepped forward, seeming torn between shaking their hands and curtsying like she was taught. She decided to do both. She curtsied and shook their hand.

"My you have such nice manners, I should've known you weren't a pirate," Alfred smiled warmly and the smaller girl returned it.

"Thanks but it'll va—" She never finished as the ship shook once more.

"We're still under attack?" Mariana questioned, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, we should be done soon, I think it'll be safe to go above decks," Arthur answered and they all started to go up. Antonio had just slit someone's throat when they came up. The girls jumped in surprise before feeling their stomachs clench. Rei spotted Ludwig in a heated battle between someone who wasn't all that good but was much bigger. Another enemy pirate was going in for the kill from behind. Rei gasped and did something stupid. She grabbed Alfred's sword and ran forward. She brought up the sword and blocked the swing. Falling on her back, the sword slid away from her. Rei scrambled back as the man advanced. Her hand found the sword and she hid it behind her back. The man lifted the sword and she lunged forward. He stumbled back, the sword lodged into his chest. Ludwig finally turned and looked at her in astonishment. Rei slid to her knees in numb shock. The blonde knelt next to her and touched her shoulder.

"Prinzessin, are you alright?" He asked, concern etched on his face. She launched herself at him and started to cry.

"I-I killed someone," She sobbed, clinging onto his shirt. Lovina felt helpless but walked over anyway. She placed her hand on her back and rubbed it comfortingly.

"Shh, it's alright, you were protecting yourself," Ludwig said and Rei shook her head feebly.

"No, I was protecting you, you big idiot, you weren't paying attention and the man was coming and I couldn't just stand there and watch you die," She whispered, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"You're the idiot," He told her and she looked up at him.

"Why would you die for me, I would never forgive myself," He told her and she blushed.

"Ludwig, I-I—" She stuttered before kissing him softly. His eyes widened in shock but he returned it. Lovina slowly walked off, a small smile on her face. Someone put their hand on her shoulder and she looked over. Antonio was silently glaring at them but a smile betrayed the anger he was feeling. Unfortunately, J.C. was fuming, he looked about ready to stomp over and break them apart. Mariana grabbed his arm and pulled him back. The green-eyed boy glared and ran off the deck. The couple broke off and Rei looked after her brother. She sighed but her eyes held a mixture of sadness and irritation.

"What's wrong with J.C.?" Mariana asked, rushing over quickly.

"Just a little thing called Overprotective Brother Syndrome," Gilbert snickered, earning an elbow to the gut by Matthew.

"Yeah and you're suffering from Foot in the Mouth Syndrome," Alfred said as he and Arthur soon came over to them. The albino glared while Mattie smiled.

"Thank you, I've been trying to tell him that forever," Mattie laughed when Gilbert glowered at him.

"When everyone's stopped abusing me, we can get back to the matter at hand," He told them.

"I don't know, I like abusing you, you did steal my brother away after all," Alfred smirked. Rei soon came up, Ludwig's hand in her own.

"Is he alright?" She asked, looking where her brother disappeared.

"He will be but for the next few months, he's just gonna be a prick," Antonio informed them and they cracked a smile.

"Well, we'll be ready for him," She said but didn't feel as confident as she was trying to seem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do however own Portugal, Brazil, and Puerto Rico. I don't think Portugal is part of the Hetalia team and if he is then he belongs to them. The couples are Spain/Fem!Romano, Germany/Brazil, Portugal/Fem!Italy, and Japan/Puerto Rico. Other side pairings are USUK, PruCan, France/Everyone, Russia/China and Greece/Turkey. Human Names if you needed:**

**N. Italy-Feliciana Vargas**

**Germany-Ludwig Beilschmidt **

**Japan-Kiku Honda**

**America-Alfred F. Jones**

**England-Arthur Kirkland**

**France-Francis Bonnefoy**

**China- Yao Wang **

**Russia- Ivan Braginski**

**Spain-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**S. Italy-Lovina Vargas**

**Prussia-Gilbert Beilschmidt **

**Turkey-Sadiq Annan**

**Greece-Heracles Karpusi**

**Canada-Matthew Williams **

**Portugal- Juan Carlos 'J.C.' Cruz**

**Puerto Rico-Mariana Vega**

**Brazil-Regina 'Rei' Cruz**

**Chapter 4**

Mariana sighed as the wind blew onboard. She was up earlier than any of her other friends and decided to come and watch the sunrise. She jumped when a body positioned itself next to her. She looked over and saw Kiku looking out over the ocean as well. The small girl wouldn't have thought someone so polite and refined would be a pirate. Although she couldn't believe Arthur was one when she first spoke to him. However, the blonde fit right into the pirate life. Kiku never seemed like it but everyone seemed to like him. The sun glinted off his dark hair and his brown eyes seemed lighter as the sun focused on them. Mariana blushed when she realized she was staring. The raven-haired man didn't say anything so Mariana took it upon herself to.

"You like watching the sunrise too?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Hai, it makes me feel at peace," The Japanese man smiled at her and she blushed. She wished for Rei's confidence right now. He made her speechless and tongue-tied. A distraction would be good but except for the occasional crew member they were alone. He must've picked up on her discomfort because his face grew concerned.

"Is everything alright, you seemed distracted," He questioned and she smiled weakly.

"Yeah, just a little hungry," She answered, hoping for some sort of escape.

"I could ask Francis to cook for you, he makes the best food but don't tell Arthur, it hurts his feelings," The taller man joked and she laughed. Said man came onto the deck with Alfred following close behind. Arthur was still holding his side in discomfort but it seemed better. Alfred was still as chipper as ever but was positioned on Arthur's uninjured side. The blondes waved at them and the pair waved back.

"I have to wake up the rest of the crew, including Antonio and J.C. it won't be pretty," He bid her farewell with a bow of his head. She stared after him and yelped when Rei jumped next to her.

"Hey, I thought someone kidnapped you, you're never up earlier than Feli or Lovi," Rei smiled at her cousin but it dropped when she saw her crestfallen expression.

"You ok?" She asked in concern, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, just royally screwed up with Kiku, but other than that everything's peachy," Mariana let her head fall with a thump against the railing of the ship.

"Ow," She moaned when the pain finally registered. Rei patted her back but saw movement from the corner of her eye.

"Ooh Ludi's up, bye," Her cousin waved and rushed over to the blonde man. She granted him with a kiss and laughed when he blushed. Mariana sighed once more and decided to go join the others. Lovina was being doted on by Antonio, although she didn't seem to want the attention. She was blushing furiously, a scowl on her face. Feliciana was getting the same treatment by J.C.; she seemed to calm his down. The ravenette never felt so jealous of her friends before. They all seemed to have someone and she was stuck in a dead end with Kiku. Speaking of the man, he had just come back onboard with Gilbert, Mattie, and two others. One of the men had brown hair in a low ponytail, brown eyes, and tanned skin. He looked similar to Kiku except he was slightly shorter. The other man towered over everyone on the deck except maybe Ludwig. He had silver hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. He looked Russian and her assumptions were correct when he spoke.

"We are almost to the next port, da?" He asked, his eyes flicking to Antonio.

"We should be there in a matter of hours, if the wind and luck are on our side," The Spaniard answered, looking over at the horizon. He went back up to the helm to steer them on the right direction. The ravenette walked back to the railing and didn't jump when Kiku came next to her.

"So, how do you like it on the ship?" He asked, sneaking a glance at her.

"It's fine, the people are surprisingly nice, we grew up in a place where all pirates were evil," She told him and he smirked.

"Only the good pirates are, Antonio doesn't believe in killing unless he has to, we respect him for it, except the ones that are out for blood," He looked around and landed on a specific group of people. There were about five of them and they seemed to be off all by themselves.

"Yeah I guess, hey I have a question, who were those two guys you brought with you?" She asked, looking at the two in question. He followed her gaze and smiled slightly.

"Ivan Braginski and Yao Wang, Yao's my cousin and Ivan is his significant other," He explained, leaning on the rail and looking down at her.

"Oh, they make a cute couple," She smiled as she watched them.

"Hai, I was shocked when he told me though, I didn't think he would pick Ivan," Kiku told her and she looked up at him.

"Well, love is love I guess, so do you have a significant other?" She asked, although she made her voice sound teasing so he wouldn't be suspicious. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, I'm waiting for that special someone, who knows maybe she's right on this ship," He gave her a look which made her turn pink.

"Uh, I think Rei may need me," She said, panicking slightly. She waved quickly but practically ran towards her cousin. She missed the way Kiku smiled fondly after her before he went to his post.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do however own Portugal, Brazil, and Puerto Rico. I don't think Portugal is part of the Hetalia team and if he is then he belongs to them. The couples are Spain/Fem!Romano, Germany/Brazil, Portugal/Fem!Italy, and Japan/Puerto Rico. Other side pairings are USUK, PruCan, France/Everyone, Russia/China and Greece/Turkey. Human Names if you needed:**

**N. Italy-Feliciana Vargas**

**Germany-Ludwig Beilschmidt **

**Japan-Kiku Honda**

**America-Alfred F. Jones**

**England-Arthur Kirkland**

**France-Francis Bonnefoy**

**China- Yao Wang **

**Russia- Ivan Braginski**

**Spain-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**S. Italy-Lovina Vargas**

**Prussia-Gilbert Beilschmidt **

**Turkey-Sadiq Annan**

**Greece-Heracles Karpusi**

**Canada-Matthew Williams **

**Portugal- Juan Carlos 'J.C.' Cruz**

**Puerto Rico-Mariana Vega**

**Brazil-Regina 'Rei' Cruz**

**Chapter 5**

Lovina couldn't take it much longer. Antonio was always making sure she was okay. She slipped off the deck when he wasn't looking but immediately ran into one of his men. He had shaggy brown hair, olive green eyes, and tanned skin. A man was following not that far behind. The other man had short brown hair, amber eyes, and tan skin.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," She apologized and was about to leave when someone grabbed her arm. She expected Antonio but instead saw Rei.

"Hey, I was looking all over for you, Antonio was about to have a heart attack," The brunette then noticed the two men. Her face lit up and she grinned at them.

"Heracles, Sadiq, I guess you've met Lovina," She gestured to the other brunette but they shook their heads.

"She never officially introduced herself, she just bumped into the lazy one," Sadiq jerked his thumb to Heracles, who glared at him.

"It's not my fault you kept me up all night, you snore like a bear and nothing can get you up," The smaller man growled, poking the other hard in the chest. Sadiq grinned and said smugly,

"Then my work is done." This earned him a kick to the shin. They both grumbled the entire way up the stairs. Rei shook her head at them but noticed Lovina's questioning look.

"You ok?" Rei asked her face turning into one of concern.

"How do you know everybody all ready?" The Italian girl questioned, still in shock that her friend knew almost everyone already.

"Ludwig introduced me to some people yesterday, it was rather fun," Rei explained and smiled before the pair went back up to the deck. Antonio came down to greet them but something shook the boat. The Spaniard fell onto Lovina, who blushed heavily as she gazed up at him.

"Captain, the Desert Rose is here," Ludwig and Kiku came rushing over to him. Another blonde man was following them, his blue eyes wide.

"Alright, Francis take the girls below decks please," The blonde came forward and nodded.

"Yes sir, come on," He motioned to them and Rei stepped back.

"Where's Mariana and Feliciana?" The brunette demanded and saw the girls were by the railing. She ran over to them and helped them back up. They followed Francis down the steps.

"Are fights all that happen here?" The Brazilian questioned, rushing to keep up with the man.

"Well we are pirates, _mon cher,_" The man smirked and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not funny Franny!" She snapped and the man frowned. He led them back to their quarters and locked the door. He gave a nod before vanishing.

"I'm getting tired of this; you think Antonio will let us learn to fight?" Mariana questioned, looking at the others.

"Please, he probably thinks we're too delicate, idiotic bastard," Lovina sighed, cupping her cheek.

"They all worry too much about us," Feliciana agreed, sitting on her bed.

"Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?" Rei smirked, before going over to the door. She studied it for a minute before walking to the other side of the wall. With a yell, she ran and kicked the door open.

"Oh yeah, uh huh, I rule!" She did a little victory dance before looking at the others.

"Come on, we have to go before—" She was cut off as she was tackled to the ground. The girls scrambled over to the door to see what happened. Rei had just finished knocking the man unconscious. She took his sword with a big grin.

"Now, let's fight!" The brunette yelled and ran to the upper decks. Rain had started to fall and immediately soaked them to the bone. The crew was fighting viciously against their enemies. They quickly spotted their counterparts and rushed forward. The other three picked up any spare swords along the way. Feliciana blocked an attack coming from J.C.'s side. He blinked in shock at the sight of her but had little time to fully comprehend. Antonio glared darkly but Lovina stabbed a man that was in his blind side.

"You can thank me later," She ran off and he turned back to the other men. Kiku was fighting men twice his size and was holding up fairly well. Suddenly, someone jumped behind one of the men and ran him through. Mariana kicked the body away from her and smiled at the Japanese man before running off. His shock was short lived as he had to move out of the way of an attack. Ludwig had just kicked someone away when another man just came. A dark blur landed on the man's back and slit his throat. They jumped off as he landed with a thud on the deck. The floor splattered with the crimson liquid.

"Rei? What the hell are you doing here!" He yelled at the Brazilian and she flinched.

"Uh, help—" She was cut off and her eyes widened. Ludwig didn't know why until he looked down. His heart sank into his stomach and he caught her as she fell. A sword had sliced her side and blood was pouring freely from the wound. He ripped off part of his shirt and pressed it tightly against the wound. The man smirked evilly before a sword went through his chest. It was the last of the other crew and so the Desert Rose floated helplessly in the water. The gigantic waves unrelenting as it smashed into the deserted boat. J.C. kicked the man away and knelt next to the German and his sister. The girls rushed over to them as well. The girls tan features had started to turn ashen and she smiled weakly.

"Rei!" Mariana cried, tears flowing from her face as she took her cousin's hand.

"Stop crying, I'll be fine," She laughed only to break into a coughing fit.

"Get Arthur," J.C. told Feliciana and she stumbled to her feet to go find the blonde in question. Moments later, the Brit and Alfred rushed over. The Briton knelt by the brunette's side and placed his hands on the cut. A green glow erupted from his hands and the wound slowly mended itself. Lovina gasped but didn't comment. Rei's eyes fluttered shut but her skin was starting to regain color.

"What happens now?" Mariana questioned.

"Now we wait," Arthur replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do however own Portugal, Brazil, and Puerto Rico. I don't think Portugal is part of the Hetalia team and if he is then he belongs to them. The couples are Spain/Fem!Romano, Germany/Brazil, Portugal/Fem!Italy, and Japan/Puerto Rico. Other side pairings are USUK, PruCan, France/Everyone, Russia/China and Greece/Turkey. Human Names if you needed:**

**N. Italy-Feliciana Vargas**

**Germany-Ludwig Beilschmidt **

**Japan-Kiku Honda**

**America-Alfred F. Jones**

**England-Arthur Kirkland**

**France-Francis Bonnefoy**

**China- Yao Wang **

**Russia- Ivan Braginski**

**Spain-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**S. Italy-Lovina Vargas**

**Prussia-Gilbert Beilschmidt **

**Turkey-Sadiq Annan**

**Greece-Heracles Karpusi**

**Canada-Matthew Williams **

**Portugal- Juan Carlos 'J.C.' Cruz**

**Puerto Rico-Mariana Vega**

**Brazil-Regina 'Rei' Cruz**

**Chapter 6**

"She's resting now," Arthur told the others, slowly coming out of the girls' shared room. Rei had recovered but she was physically exhausted so she practically passed out afterwards. Mariana chewed on her lip in worry and the twins were holding hands tightly. Antonio and J.C. walked out of the hall and the twins followed. Mariana walked to the upper deck and sighed deeply. Leaning on the rails, she watched the sun slowly sink behind the horizon. Stars speckled the sky and she watched them in an effort to distract herself. The ravenette knew her cousin was fine but still something tugged at her stomach. Ludwig was just as worried; he was sitting next to the sleeping brunette and hadn't gotten up since Arthur started making sure her vitals were okay. She felt a presence beside her and looked over. Kiku was watching the waves lap at the side of the ship and Mariana turned with a blush. They were silent for awhile but it wasn't tense or awkward, just quiet.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she jumped slightly at the unexpected noise. She looked down but shook her head.

"No, I'm worried about Rei; she's always been the one to take care of us not the other way around," Mariana replied and he nodded in understanding.

"I remember when the same thing happened to Yao and Alfred, Yao is my family and Alfred was the first person to befriend me on this ship besides Ludwig, they were both taken from some rival pirates, all of us were worried but I think Arthur, Ivan, and I suffered the worst," He said, brown eyes locking with the girls own. She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Wasn't I cheering you up?" He questioned and she laughed.

"Yeah but we both got lost in our stories but it's nice to talk to someone, Rei's really the only one I can talk to," Mariana said and he chuckled. They were silent for a few more moments before loud footsteps alerted them of someone else arriving.

"Arthur said Rei should be up in a little bit," Feliciana was apparently the messenger and the two nodded. The ginger soon ran to the spot J.C. was occupying and took his arm with her hands. Looks like Feli got someone, Mariana thought and her eyes drifted to where Antonio and Lovina were as well. She was the only one without a special someone. Apparently Kiku took her silence as worry because he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rei will be fine, I'm pretty sure she's beating whatever's keeping her asleep as we speak," She laughed loudly but smothered it in embarrassment.

"Sorry," She apologized but he just smiled softly.

"I don't mind, I like your laugh, it's cute, suits you," He said and her face turned red. She didn't know how to respond to that, he made her feel so shy and giddy. Something tugged at the pit of her stomach whenever she thought of him but now maybe it was just because of Rei. When she looked back, in one fluid moment he had pressed his lips to hers. She forced her wide eyes to close and relax into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Mariana was getting lost in the feeling when Feliciana yelped in shock.

"Rei's awake!" She shouted and Mariana pushed Kiku back lightly.

"I'm sorry, we have to make sure she's alright," She said and they ran after the others as they raced down the steps. Arthur was standing in front of the door with a stern look on his face.

"She's not fully awake so be quiet," He informed them and they nodded. They girls pushed past everyone else and rushed to her side. The girl's tan skin was still pale but it was better than it was before. Her head was lolling to the side in a slow movement but it quickly slowed to a stop. Ludwig was clutching her hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb. He squeezed it tighter when it seemed she was about to wake fully. Everyone waited with bated breath as her breathing went irregular not the usual like when she was sleeping. Mariana squeezed Kiku's hand and he returned it. J.C. was leaning forward in anticipation while Feli, Lovi, and Antonio just watched with wide expectant eyes. Arthur passed a hand over her and a green glow emanated from her before it died down.

"It should only be a few seconds now," He told everyone and they nodded. True to his word, her eyes fluttered open and looked around the room before shutting once more.

"Ugh, my head!" She groaned, clutching her head and sitting up. Her green eyes were unfocused and had a glaze over them. She shook her head quickly and put her feet on the ground.

"What happened?" Rei questioned, seeming not to fully focus on anyone and was just asking questions. She could probably only see outlines of people.

"You got hurt trying to help the others and yourself," Ludwig answered and she landed on a spot over his head. Everyone exchanged worried glanced but would get to that later. After blinking several times she finally was able to focus entirely on everyone. She cocked and eyebrow and looked at all of them. What she said next made their stomach drops and eyes widened in a mixture of shock, worry, and fear.

"Who are you guys?"

**Done! Finally my 'editor' has been begging for a new chapter so here you go! I wanted a more suspenseful twist but she'll get her memories back, next chapter might be extra long but this is it for now. **


End file.
